Dragonite (3.5e Monster)
Combat (Ex): To use this ability, a Dragonite must hit with its tail slap attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. (Ex): On a successful grapple attack, Dragonite deals automatic tail slap damage plus double its strength modifier. (Su): By spending a standard action, Dragonite can initiate a strange dance that conjures up powerful ancient energies. Sustaining the dance requires a move action, and the effect lasts while sustained, and a number of rounds afterwards equal to its Charisma bonus. While the effects last, Dragonite gains a +6 enhancement bonus to Strength and Dexterity, and its tail slap attack deals damage as though one size larger. (Ex): Dragonite gains additional power when charging, and can slam its body into foes in a most devastating manner. When charging, if it hits, the foe takes an additional 1d6 points of damage per hit die and is knocked prone if they fail a balance check (the DC is equal to the damage dealt). If the foe is knocked prone, Dragonite can continue the charge to another foe as long as it has movement left. (Su): With a full round action, Dragonite can call up a wave of water to engulf it, and sweep its tail around. This allows it to make a single attack roll, comparing it against the AC of every target it can reach. It cannot make use of Improved Grab, but every target hit is damaged and knocked prone as well as being knocked back 2d6*5 feet. (Su): With a move action, Dragonite can shed off a thin layer of skin, emerging fresh and new. This restores 1d6 HP, plus its Charisma modifier, and also removes any effects that Dragonite considers harmful, such as stunning, paralysis, nausea, negative levels, or being on fire. It does not prevent effects of the area that Dragonite happens to be in, such as darkness, time, or weather. This is considered a purely mental action. (Su): A Dragonite can emit a crushing beam of force from its mouth once per minute. The Hyper Beam follows the rules for a dragon's breath weapon, and is a 100 ft. long line. The beam inflicts 20d6 force damage. :The sample Dragonite has a Save DC of 21 for its Hyper Beam. (Su): Sometimes, Dragonite gets extremely angry. When this happens, it enters an Outrage, lasting for three rounds. During the Outrage, it increases the save DC of all of its abilities by +2, and gains a +2 bonus to hit foes with attacks. Additionally, any damage it delivers (physical, spell-like or otherwise) is increased by 1d6 per two hit dice. Entering an Outrage is a Swift action. It cannot be cut short. When Outrage ends, it becomes fatigued and confused for one minute. (Sp): At will: fireball, gust of wind, call lightning, ice storm; 3/day: greater dispel magic, control winds, cometfall, greater mighty whallop; 1/day: iceberg, meteor swarm, storm of vengeance, whirlwind. Caster level equals hit dice, and the Save DCs are 10 + Spell Level + Dragonite’s Charisma modifier. :The sample Dragonite has a caster level of 15 and save DC of 15 + spell level. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20